Who Gives Out Lemons For Halloween?
by Jetredgirl
Summary: I do! It came to me this afternoon, so I went with it. Just a fun little vignette starring our favorite couple! Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain! Obviously a Lemony M one-shot.


**I do not own, profit, or attempt to profit from Labyrinth or it's characters.**

**I had a whim. Consider it a bonus chapter to Summer Storms, a glimpse into the future ;o)**

Jareth, King of the Goblins, looked around his throne room, exasperated.

Why his wife insisted on this every year was beyond him. It was a silly festival.

A silly aboveground festival, he noted.

10 years on, and still when it rolled around, he cringed. Goblins where not the brightest of creatures, or the easiest to govern, in any situation.

Filled full of candy and other assorted sweets, they were impossible.

Yet, when she looked up at him, with those big green eyes, he could not refuse her.

So they went aboveground, glamoured and bought bags and bags of candy, and cookies, and cupcakes, and silly costumes.

What happened to the ancient days, when this night was celebrated above with bonfires, libations, honoring ancient ancestors..the Great Rite?

For the most part, long gone, except small bands of modern day Pagans trying to recreate such rituals. Now it was...this.

So here he sat, a lone holdout of celebrating, while goblins and other various creatures danced around him, eating sweets, drinking their goblin ale, wearing ridiculous plastic masks and frankly giving him a headache.

There in the midst of it all, was her.

He admitted to himself, her costume was quite attractive. Wearing a tight black sheath she called a catsuit, ears, and tail, with a cute little mask, along with those green eyes of hers, she made a very lovely cat..he very much would love to stroke her.

As if she read his mind, she met his eyes, and winked.

She insisted he wear his owl feather cloak, and created an owl mask for him..with a silver vest over his white tunic and leggings and silver boots... he also couldn't deny, the look did suit him.

She approached him in his throne, sitting straight legged with one booted foot crossed over the other. "You know, Your Majesty, you could join in the fun, quit being a party pooper."

He watched her approach him, every move making the fabric of her outfit slide against her...making his pants a bit uncomfortable.

He reached out and guided her to sit on his lap, there she felt the evidence of his arousal, she gasped a little as he pressed himself against her backside.

Then he turned her and kissed her hard.

"I would rather us leave them to their party, and retire to our chambers for our own fun, precious."

She smirked at him. "Would that be a trick..or a treat?"

"Mmm..both, possibly, My little pussycat." He answered.

He had her stand up, then stood up behind her.

"Everyone! The queen and myself are tired and will be retiring for the evening. Please do not burn the castle down and for goodness' sake stay out of The Labyrinth in your states, otherwise it will take until the Queen's Christmas celebrations to find you all."

"Yes Kingy!" The gathered crowd of revelers answered, in unison, mostly.

Jareth swept his cloak around his wife and they disappeared.

Reappearing in their chambers, Sarah stepped away from him, and walked across the room, while he watched her. He removed his cloak and threw it on a chair.

She turned around and their eyes met, heat flaring to life between them. It was always like this.

"Sit down on the bed please, Jareth.' She said, in a seductive tone.

He did as she asked, lounging back on his elbows.

She called the music to her, a slow seductive song, no words or screeching guitars, just a low seductive bass and drumbeat.

She started to move her hips, dancing slowly, swaying her body, moving a little closer to the man on the bed. Turning around and wiggling her hips to the beat.

Jareth licked his lips, watching her dance for him.

His eyes roamed over her as she shimmied and swayed, she lightly caressed her own body, drawing attention to her full breasts, the sweet curves of her hips and bottom..she swung her hair, and it danced around her wrapping and unwrapping her in it's dark curtain.

She stalked closer still, meeting his eyes, seeing them dilating, knowing she was having the desired affect on him.

She turned her back, and unzipped the catsuit, pushing it down, watching him over her bared shoulder. Pushing it to her waist, then turning again, but holding her breasts to cover them from his view.

He reached to grab a hold of her, but she moved just out of his reach.

"Not yet..Your Majesty..." She said to him.

She shimmied a little more, then placed her foot next to him on the bed.

"Would you.. remove my boots for me?"

Jareth grinned wickedly, and slowly unzipped her boot and dropped it do the floor, then she switched and he did the same for the other.

She slid the catsuit all the way off, naked in the moonlight, she began dancing again, holding nothing from his view, wearing only her mask, as he worked the buttons of his vest, then tunic and ripped them off in anticipation.

She knelt before him, and pulled off his boots. Then pushed him down on the bed and crawled catlike on top of him.

"Hello, pretty kitty." He breathed. "I've been wanting to pet you all evening."

She kissed him, then smiled. "Have you now, my fine feathered king?"

"Oh gods, yes...my love, that costume of yours made me want to take you there in front of everyone several times."

Sarah giggled. "Well...that would have made it a most frightful night for everyone else wouldn't it?"

He laughed with her. "Yes, I'm sure the goblins would have passed out from the terror of their king and queen in their all together..doing all sorts of naughty things in full view of them."

She pushed her mask off, and then took his off as well.

"Back to your Halloween treat.." She moved up and off, and had him sit on the edge of the bed.

She knelt before him again, and pulled at his leggings, tugging them down and off. His erect shaft standing full at attention.

She took him into her hand, causing him to gasp, his eyes rolling up. "Sarah..."

She moved her hands up and down, pumping him. His hips moving up and down with her movements, making him groan.

She took his cock into her mouth, sucking and nibbling the tip. Then removing her mouth and licking the underside,. She gently kneaded the sack underneath, kissed it all over... sucking the sensitive skin there.

Jareth hissed in pleasure, taking her head in his hands, and running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm..you are good with that tongue, kitty.." He said.

She gently bit and sucked the inside of his thigh, which made him jump a little. Then she laved him with her tongue to soothe away the sting.

She took him into her mouth again, tasting the drops of his fluid on the tip. How she adored his taste. She sucked him down as far as she could , repeating the motion until he was moaning with pleasure at the sensation.

She stopped and stood, pushing him down again. Crawling back on top of him. He was breathing heavily with desire.

He ran his hands over her body, barely restraining himself, waiting to see what she would do next.

She bent down and kissed him, rolling her tongue against his, biting his lips.

As they were kissing, he reached underneath her body, a feeling her dripping with desire, He rubbed her clit, making her squirm and moan.

She backed up from him, and grabbed onto his cock again, then moved forward to place him at her core. She sat down and sheathed herself on him, filling herself with her beloved.

The both moaned together at their joining. Sarah started rocking her hips up and down, impaling herself repeatedly on him, She leaned back on her hands, baring her front fully to him, letting her hair brush his legs.

He grabbed her breasts, pinching and rubbing her rock hard nipples, increasing her pleasure.

Harder and harder she pumped her body, her moans getting louder,as she drove them to completion. As his hips pushed up and down with her, grinding against each other to find that perfect rhythm.

She hit her peak, mouth open, his name falling repeatedly from them, as he held on to her hips,  
pushing himself against her. He was only seconds behind her, feeling his seed pour into her in a hot torrent. Her muscles hanging on to him, unwilling to let him slip from her until they were both fully spent.

Finally, both of their climaxes subsiding, she collapsed on top him, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

She let her body slide over to the side, facing him. he turned and pulled her mouth hard against his.

They gazed at each other for a few moments, in amazement at the passion the always create with each other, that only seems to grow stronger with time.

She was the first to speak. "Happy Halloween, Jareth. Hope you enjoyed my trick, and your treat."

He caressed her face. "Happy Halloween, Sarah, this is the one part of this tradition I've always enjoyed. Now if only I can convince you that we should go straight to this part, and skip over the whole giving candy to goblins part."

She laughed. "No, they enjoy it and so do I. It's fun, no matter what you, Mr. King Party Pooper, thinks."

There was a knock on their bedroom door. "Mama? Daddy?"

"Oops!" Sarah said, jumping up, using a bit of magic they were again dressed in their costumes.

She turned to her husband. "Besides, someone else enjoys it too."

She opened the door, and a little face, surrounded by a riot of crazy blonde curls, with big green eyes, looked up at her. "Mama, can I have some more candy?"

Sarah picked the child up, place a kiss on the child's forehead. "What did Nanny say?"

"She said no more, or I won't get to sleep."

"Well, she is right, you can have some tomorrow after lunch." Jareth said from across the room. He had moved to sit in a chair next to the fireplace.

"But Daddy.." the child started.

"Now, no arguing sweetie." Sarah said. "Off to bed with you. You heard what Daddy said."

She carried the little one to Jareth, where he received a sloppy kiss and hug from the child.

She grinned at her husband. "I'll be back shortly."

Jareth heard "Goodnight Daddy!" As they left the room.

"Goodnight my sweet child." He called after them.

Sarah carried the child to bed, and tucked the little one in, placing another kiss on the child's forehead.

"Goodnight my love, sleep tight." She said.

The child yawned. "Goodnight Mama."

Sarah made her way back to her chambers, where her husband had removed his clothes and waited in bed for her.

"Aren't we presumptuous." She said.

Jareth chuckled. "I just know you, my insatiable minx. This is after all a special occasion."

Sarah removed her clothes and got into the bed next to him.

"Now," She said turning to him. "Where is my treat?" Wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He took her into his arms and kissed her. "Right here my love, where it always is, waiting only for you."

"This is why I love Halloween." She said laughing.

"Trick ..or treat?" He asked her with that smarmy "one eyebrow up" look.

"Both."

He rolled her under him and said, "And both you shall receive."

Fin

**Yes, not mentioning whether the little urchin was a boy or girl was purposeful..I haven't decided which it will be in SS&IK and I don't want to lock myself into that yet.**


End file.
